


Cloaked in Firelight

by Mollyraesly



Series: Jonsa Drabbles [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Jonsa, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollyraesly/pseuds/Mollyraesly
Summary: An extension of the scene between Sansa and Jon in 6x04.





	Cloaked in Firelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dropofrum (95echelon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/95echelon/gifts).



> I have been honestly blown away by the response to my first drabble on here and on tumblr. The Jonsa fan community is so lovely, and I am so happy to be a part of it. Thank you to dropofrum for indulging me!!

Sitting beside the crackling fire with Jon’s cloak around her shoulders, Sansa felt warm for the first time in a long time, though she was farther north than she had ever been before. And seeing her half-brother at her side made her feel as though the soup she was drinking tasted better than one of Old Nan’s kidney pies.

She did not want to ruin this feeling of contentment, which for so long had been stolen from her by the Lannisters, then the Tyrells, Littlefinger, and most recently the Boltons, but she could not help but shift anxiously in her seat when Jon started asking about Father’s last days in King’s Landing.

“Was it quick?” he asked softly. “A clean death?”

Sansa nodded, and Jon heaved a sigh that sounded like he was letting out a breath he had been holding for years. 

“They said they’d send him to the Wall. I begged them to let him live. He could have been here with you as a member of the Night’s Watch.”

“I would have liked that,” Jon said softly.

“But Joffrey changed his mind. I was so stupid—wanting to marry him and have his babies. I didn’t realize he was a monster until it was too late. It’s my fault he didn’t save Father.”

Jon reached for her hand. “You were only a girl of twelve, Sansa. You had been raised all your life to believe in princes and heroes and to be a good wife to your lord husband. It’s not your fault. It’s Joffrey’s. He’s the monster, not you.”

A tear fell down her cheek. “With Father gone, I used to think that Robb would protect me—that he would come to save me like a hero from the songs. I would pray to the old gods and the new every day, but he never came. Just Joffrey’s beatings each time Robb won in battle. No one saved me, and I learned to stop believing in heroes.”

“I almost left the Watch to join Robb when it happened. My friends kept me from breaking my vows in the end, but I wanted to be with him so badly—to get revenge on the Lannisters for what they did. Join the Stark cause. Maybe if I had been with Robb, I could have saved him.”

Sansa smiled sadly. “I’m glad your friends kept you here. If you had gone, you might have died with Robb, too.”

Jon was silent for a moment. He removed his hand from hers. “I dream about him still. I don’t understand why I get to be alive if he’s dead. Why I got brought back, and he didn’t. It’s not fair, and I don’t know why.”

“Nothing has been fair,” Sansa agreed quietly. “But I’m glad you’re here, even if he isn’t.”

“I would have liked to call him my king. Sometimes I think if I ever had a son, I’d name him Robb,” Jon whispered, as though confessing a great crime.

Sansa took his hand. “And a girl named Arya.”


End file.
